


petty entanglements | kenma kozume

by livinginukiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Romance, Smut, ceo kenma kozume
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginukiyo/pseuds/livinginukiyo
Summary: ❛ i hope that she looks at me and thinks “shit, he’s so pretty.”in which kenma kozume is your petty boss who you rejected a few years ago, yet why does he keep coming back for more to you?published on Wattpad with under the same username 'livinginukiyo' and title.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 25





	petty entanglements | kenma kozume

**Author's Note:**

> for faster updates and various ffs not posted in ao3, please check out my wattpad: livinginukiyo.  
> reader insert and uses she/her pronouns  
> lowercaps intended

how did you possibly end up like this with him?

your wrist that was grasped by his hand to lead you to his office, pinning you instantly to the door as soon as the both of you went inside his office. kissing you like you were the last drop of water in a desert as you felt his arm on your side, locking the door with his skilled fingers.

you never wanted to be entangled, yet here you were with lips entangled with his.

he inserted his tongue inside your mouth as you gave up and tiptoed, putting your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. he puts his arms around your waist, groaning in your mouth.

this is so wrong.

"you know that i still hate you, right?" you whispered breathily as you pulled away for a moment to speak, yet your face contradicted your words.

or are you just trying to convince yourself that it's wrong?

the side of his lips rose at what you said, replying with a husky voice. "and you know the feelings are so much more than mutual, baby,"

maybe it's not so wrong as you think it is.

you wore an irritated expression, but you still managed to hold a smirk on your face. you didn't want to let your pride down. "fuck you to the deepest depths of hell,"

his alluring voice resonated throughout the room as he laughed at what you said, raising a brow. "that's exactly what i'm planning to do to you, though."

it was never your intention to be in a mess with him, but you weren't complaining, either.

you felt the heat spread on your neck to your face with what he said, feeling a lot of things at once. were you embarrassed, or were you turned on?

his face traveled to your ear and whispered. "isn't that what you wanted me to do?" he blew on your ear making you shiver, before continuing. "you, on my desk."

or maybe, just maybe, it's both.

you felt yourself become flustered as he whispered to your ear and felt things on your stomach.

you looked at him dazedly, putting your arms around his neck to make him lean down. once his ear is just beside your lips, you felt yourself smirk victoriously as you whispered lowly.

"ah, how did you know? perhaps, you imagined doing the same to me, then?"

you pulled away to look at his reaction.

his eyes were wide, his lips shaking as if to control himself. once he got his composure, he looked at you with lust and desire, putting his hand around your throat as you swallowed. you were taken aback by his sudden actions.

he looked at you with dark eyes and spoke huskily. "you're really testing me, aren't you?"

you smirked at him, knowing that you won. you were about to open your mouth, but he suddenly removed his hand on your throat and grabbed your wrist, making you come along with him.

he sat on his chair and released you in front of him. you were about to ask what he wanted you to do but before you could even speak, he spoke first.

"on the desk, (name)." he demanded.

how could you say no to him?

you swallowed and did as you were told, sitting on the desk with him in front of you.he made you lay down on his desk, putting your right leg on his shoulder. the action made your dress slide up naturally. his other hand held your thigh while the other moved your panties to the side, inserting his finger inside you.

this feels so right, so, so right.

"k-kenma..." you whimpered as he started moving his fingers inside you.

"look at me, (name)," the hand that was holding on your thigh was suddenly moved to hold onto your jaw, making you look at him while he stared back at you. he started to thrust his finger in and out again while keeping eye contact with you the whole time.

"kenma..."

it was so painfully slow, that you bit your lip trying to contain your complaints. you won't let him win. you'll never let him win.

after a few seconds, he still didn't speed up his pace any faster and you finally gave up and whined. "kenma!"

he chuckled. "what do you want, hmm?"

you knew that he wanted you as much as you wanted him, but you can't say that.

fuck. he's so...

"you know what i want!" you whined.

"but i don't, unless you tell me." his voice was full of lies, and the two of you know it.

he just wants to see you beg for him as he did to you back then. but the difference was you still went and did what he wanted, either way.

that was all it took for him to dive in, licking your already wet slit while still thrusting his finger inside.

your hands held onto his hair, pulling it as you let out a high pitched moan way too loud for your liking which made him chuckle.

"shh. you don't want the others to know now, do you?"

or maybe that's just what you wanted?

"or... don't tell me that you want that?" he whispered huskily as he pulled away, inserting another finger and thrusted so fast that you almost came undone.

"kenma," you moaned, biting your lip. you felt so... pitiful. you wanted him so bad.

he was thrusting so hard at a fast pace, that it was such a wonder how his fingers aren't tired yet. you thought if it's because he's played so many video games that he's used to this by now.

it was making such a lewd sound while he was thrusting inside, squelching, and squelching until you felt your legs shaking so bad out of pleasure. you had to cover your mouth with your hand to stop yourself from making a noise as your release came hard that it dripped on the floor.

you heard a plastic wrapper being broken, and you know that he was putting on a condom while you were trying to gain your breath as you panted and your legs were still shaking because of the release.

"can you stand?" his voice sounded concerned despite asking you a question that you considered embarrassing.

"n-no," you replied shakily as you put your legs around his hips, desperate for him.

"okay. just relax, then." he said and inserted his wholly girth, and you almost moaned out loud the moment he put it in when he puts one hand on your mouth, while the other was on your clit, rubbing it in circles slowly.

he started to thrust painfully slow, giving you time to adjust.

slowly, the pain started to fade away and it was replaced with pleasure as you held onto his arm, letting out throaty moans.

"i told you to keep quiet," he chuckled in a seductive way, rubbing your lips with his thumb.

"fuck off, will you?" you retorted, glaring at him lazily.

"i don't want to," he replied huskily while continuing to thrust inside slowly. he puts his hand on your neck, choking you lightly.

with your hands on his arm, you almost scratched him while he thrusted.

"kenma... please," you whined, caressing his wrist with your thumb.

he bit his lip, removing his blazer and threw it on his chair, putting his hands on your waist and started to thrust faster and faster. you couldn't contain your moans.

"fuck... kenma!" you moaned, feeling euphoric, your toes curling from too much pleasure as your legs shook.

"s-shit... k-kenma..." you moaned his name and as if he knew that you were about to release, he started to thrust harder and faster. he putted more pressure pressing onto the sides of your neck as you felt a weird feeling in your stomach and saw white.

you felt your release come, but he didn't stop there. he still continued thrusting inside you despite your complaints, and you were already getting too overstimulated. your essence was coating his length, but you also wanted him to chase his own release.

"fuck you," you whined, holding onto his arm that held on your waist but he didn't listen and continued to ram inside you and you couldn't help your moans that became louder and louder with each thrust he made.

"ah!" you moaned once you came yet again while he was chasing for his own release, his thrusting stopped as he grunted and you felt him twitch inside.

he pulled out and rested his whole body on top of you, hugging you as his head rested between your breasts.

and the feeling of guilt came to you once again.

"go- go away," you tried to push him away from you as you felt sticky and uncomfortable, but he didn't budge.

"i... i'm sorry if i hurt you." he whispered, ignoring what you just said.

"you didn't hurt me," he doesn't have the heart to hurt you, does he?

you pushed him away successfully this time, fixing your wrinkled clothes before standing up.

"i'll... have to go now, sir kozume."


End file.
